Episode 2483 (17 March 2003)
Synopsis Barry calls an ambulance as Roy's pain intensifies. Barry snaps at Pat, convinced that her behaviour's led to this. Frantic with worry and with Roy gasping for breath, Barry dashes off to find Anthony. Peggy persuades Phil to invite Kate round for dinner. Kate's with her associate when she accepts the invite. He reminds Kate that their boss wants to nobble Phil once and for all. The doctor arrives just as Roy falls unconscious. Anthony manages to keep him breathing till the paramedics turn up. They manage to bring Roy round, but Pat fears the worst. Roy's stabilised and taken to hospital. Alfie explains his St Patrick's Day plans to Peggy. He's offering half price drinks to all genuine Irishmen. He convinces Peggy that his idea's a winner. Patrick and Jim get wind of it and hatch a plan. As soon as Anthony returns home from helping Roy, he's handed baby Eleanor to look after. Patrick and Jim nip off to the pub in search of cheap drinks. Later Paul sneaks out, leaving Anthony to care for the baby. Barry wonders if his life can possibly get any worse. Pat tries to comfort Barry and assures him that she was always on his side. Barry's still fuming and remarks pointedly that Roy's the only family he has left. Phil asks Kate to use her charm to find out what Peggy wants for her birthday. Kate wonders if Peggy's seen anything she likes recently. Peggy's amused and soon realises Phil's put her up to it. Patrick and Jim do their best to convince Alfie they're Irish. They both spin a yarn about their pasts, and Nana insists that Alfie gives them a drink. After all, they both have a touch of the blarney about them. Peggy confides in Kate that Phil's utterly besotted with her. Kate's clearly shocked at this revelation, and seems torn between her feelings for Phil and her job. Flustered, she makes an excuse and leaves. Pat finally manages to make Roy see that she was acting in Barry's best interests. Roy forgives her and assures her that he's going to pull through. His strength is failing him, but he asks to speak to Barry. The Vic's customers drink to Roy's health. The mood's sombre so Nana Moon decides to liven up the place with a sing-song. There are no takers until Nana promises free drinks to any volunteers. Ian's celebrating his freedom from bankruptcy when he spies Laura. He gloats at her, claiming that he'll be living it large while she's still working in a greasy cafe. Cruelly, Ian sneers that Laura smells of stale chip fat. Eager for free drinks, Patrick entertains the pub with a rendition of The Wild Rover. Everyone joins in and the Vic's soon buzzing. Alfie's worried - he's losing money with all the claims for free drinks. Peggy covers for Kate, explaining that she had a headache. Kate returns to her associate having made no progress again. He questions her loyalty and demands a result within the next 24 hours. Alfie wins money off Patrick by betting that he can sing a song with any girl's name in it. Patrick takes him up on it and suggests 'Phyllis Maria'. Alfie responds by using the name in a verse of Happy Birthday. Before leaving the hospital, Barry has a heart to heart with his dad. Roy hands over the business to Barry, who promises not to mess up like before. At home, Barry answers the phone. Roy's passed away. Credits Main cast *Roy Evans - Tony Caunter *Pat Evans - Pam St Clement *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Nana Moon - Hilda Braid *Alfie Moon - Shane Richie *Spencer Moon - Christopher Parker *Anthony Trueman - Nicholas R. Bailey *Peggy Mitchell - Barbara Windsor *Phil Mitchell - Steve McFadden *Kate Mitchell - Jill Halfpenny *Jim Branning - John Bardon *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker *Paul Trueman - Gary Beadle *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Laura Beale - Hannah Waterman *Garry Hobbs - Ricky Groves *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Little Mo Mitchell - Kacey Ainsworth *Mo Slater - Laila Morse Guest cast *DI Dominic Price - Paul Brennen *Dr Pierson - Andrew Readman *Paramedic 1 - Matthew Bearne *Paramedic 2 - Trish Cooke Notes This episode was the last ever appearance of Roy Evans, being portrayed by Tony Caunter. Category:Episode Category:2003 Episodes